Get Back Up
by xCTMx
Summary: After her grandmother dies, Liz Rivers has a hard time coping. But it's fifth year, and OWL's are coming. Her best friends Fred and George try their best to make her feel better, and sometimes they succeed. But there is always sadness around Liz these days. Nothing can make it go away completely. At least, that's what Liz thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**I may have totally started another story in the middle of my Oliver Wood story  
And yes it may (eventually) be another Oliver Wood story  
I may have a problem  
Anyway only my OC's are mine the rest is JK Rowling's**

Chapter 1

It hadn't been the easiest Summer for Liz. She was very ready to get back to Hogwarts with her friends and forget about her problems.

The journey to Platform ¾ was a lonely one, her grandma in the hospital for a check-up. Grandma had promised to send Liz' owl with a letter on how she was doing as soon as possible. Liz went through the barrier and immediately saw her favorite family. 7 people with the exact same shade of red hair.

'Lizzy, where the hell have you been?!' Fred came speeding towards Liz, George close behind him.

Liz broke into a huge smile. 'How are my favorite twins?'

They shook their secret handshake, and Liz felt better than she had all Summer.

'Where's your grandma?' George asked, looking over Liz' shoulder.

Liz' smile faded quickly. 'Grandma's in the hospital. She has cancer.'

Fred and George stared at her. 'You're joking!' Fred exclaimed.

Liz just stared back at him, saying nothing.

'I'm so sorry. Isn't there like a potion or something that can heal her?' George looked as broken as Liz felt. Esme was like a third grandmother for the twins.

Liz laughed dryly. 'She isn't a witch, remember?'

'But can't you take her to St. Mungo's?'

Fred's eyes lit up. 'Yeah, we'll sneak her in!'

Liz laughed a little less dry this time. 'We're not ninjas.'

They stood there for a minute before Fred pulled Liz in for a hug. George closed his arms around the two. Liz smiled, trying her hardest to keep from crying.

They heard a whistle and then the yells of Mrs. Weasley. 'Fred, George, get back here!'

'Please don't tell anyone,' Liz pleaded, quickly wiping away a tear.

'Of course,' Fred said solemnly, and George nodded.

They walked back to the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was kissing all her children, including Harry and Hermione, goodbye. When she saw Liz, she hugged her fondly. 'Where were you this Summer? We missed you.'

'Spending time with my grandma,' Liz smiled at Mrs. Weasley, the only real mother-figure she had ever had. She had missed her, too.

'How is she?' Mrs. Weasley looked around, like George had.

'Great,' after spending five years with the Weasley twins, Liz had become amazing at lying, 'she had to take off already.'

Another whistle sounded.

'Don't blow up any classrooms!' Mrs. Weasley yelled after them as George pulled in Liz' stuff and Fred and Liz went ahead to find an empty compartment.

Just as the three of them walked in, Harry pushed past, Ron and Hermione following, looking worried. As they settled in, George asked if Liz wanted to talk about it. Liz just shook her head.

'The fun of having you two as best friends is that you make it easy to forget about your problems.'

'That's the only fun thing about being friends with us?' Fred asked, grinning.

'Beating you in Quidditch is fun, too.'

Fred clapped a hand on his heart. 'Too soon.'

'We'll beat you this year,' George said. George was always more of a Quidditch fanatic than Fred. It was one of the small things that made them so different.

Liz raised her eyebrow. 'Are you sure about that?'

'Oh yeah, you forget that this is our beloved captain's last year, and he's gonna do everything he can to make sure we win.'

At the mention of Oliver Wood, Liz' stomach fluttered. She was sad it was his last year, there was a good change she'd never see him again.

Her little crush must've been more obvious than Liz thought, because Fred smiled wickedly. 'Oh right, I forgot, Lizzy has a little crush on Oliver.'

Liz gave him the stink eye, while her cheeks grew warmer. 'Shut up, Weasley.'

'Ooh, Water's getting edgy.' George smiled the same smile.

'It's Rivers.' Liz had always hated that nickname.

George put his hands up. 'Whatever you say, lover-girl.'

Liz couldn't help but giggle. 'So, she said, changing the subject, how was your Summer. Tell me all about it.'

Fred and George looked at each other before Fred began. 'Well, Percy's Headboy.'

'He's been going on and on about it,' George said rolling his eyes.

'Mum's over the moon, of course. Another Headboy in the family, unbelievable!' Fred's imitation of his mother got better every year.

'Dad won some price, so we went to Egypt to see Bill. That was fun.'

'And that's about it, I think.'

Liz stared at them. 'You went to Egypt? That's amazing!'

About an hour later, an owl came up to the window. 'Athena!' Liz opened the window and let her owl in. She flew around and dropped a letter on Liz' lap before settling on Fred's shoulder. 'Oh yeah, go to him first,' Liz said accusingly. She opened the letter. It was from her grandma, obviously.

 _Hi sweetie,  
I hope you got on the train okay.  
The doctor said I'm doing great. She said I can start chemotherapy next week. She was also sure I'd make it till Christmas, so you aren't rid of me yet!  
Tell the boys I said hi. Miss you already,  
Grandma_

It wasn't a very long letter, but it warmed Liz' heart all the same. She folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

'What's it say?' Fred asked, petting Athena.

'She's doing great,' Liz smiled.

At Hogwarts, Liz met up with Stella, her other best friend. She said bye to the twins and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. If Liz had known the twins would be in Gryffindor, maybe shed asked the Sorting Hat to be sorted there, too. But she was happy in Ravenclaw, where she would always feel more at home than in Gryffindor.

The sorting went by smoothly, Liz didn't really pay attention. She chatted with the other Ravenclaw fifth-years instead. When Dumbledore told everyone about the Dementors, Liz looked at her fellow Ravenclaws with a puzzled look. Then, Dumbledore introduced the new teachers. Liz didn't really care about the new DADA teacher, but she was incredibly bummed about Professor Kettleburn leaving.

'I'm gonna miss that old fool,' Stella said, a sad smile on her face.

'I'm sure he'll get into some kind of trouble and end up in the paper soon enough,' Lucas, a fifth-year, laughed, and they all joined in.

Being back at Hogwarts did exactly what Liz had hoped for, it made her forget about her problems. Liz had a wonderful night.

Stella had to leave early, being a prefect, so Liz hung back with the other Ravenclaws for a while. When they finally made to leave, Fred and George walked up to them.

'Hey Lizzy, looks who's there,' Fred nodded his head towards a certain Gryffindor captain stood talking to his friends.

Liz rolled her eyes. 'Good night boys.'

Ryan, another fifth-year, leaned in. 'How can you tell those two apart?'

Liz looked at him, a little confused. 'Isn't it obvious? George has little specks in his eyes. Also, their voices are completely different.'

Ryan nodded, impressed.

And with that ended Liz' first day back at Hogwarts.

 **There is a 80% change I won't finish this story  
Following and reviewing always helps so if you like it let me know!  
Also go check out my other stuff  
Biiiiiiiii (yeah I'm bi :))  
-CTM-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The only reason there's another chapter** ** _already_** **is because** **je ne peux pas dormir  
** **Also I (for now still) like this story**

 _Half a year later_

Christmas break was over, and Liz was back at Platform 9 ¾. Again, alone. She would be alone for the rest of the trips there. Grandma had been lying in her letters, Liz knew that from the first second she saw her. She wasn't doing great at all. They'd been to the doctor together, who told them Grandma had very little time left. That there was nothing the hospital could do. They'd made most out of the vacation; had done all the things they'd always wanted to do. The night before Christmas break was over, Liz had told her she'd stay home for as long as needed. Grandma had dismissed the idea within a second. Liz hadn't, though.

But the next morning, grandma wouldn't wake up. Liz had called the doctor and she came over to confirm what Liz had thought: the disease had won. Liz was alone. Her whole family was done for. Mother: died after birth, father: who knows where that arse was these days, grandma: dead, grandpa: dead for over ten years.

Liz hadn't felt like owling her friends, so she just packed the last of her things and took the train. She was one of the first ones at Platform 9 ¾, so she got on the train, went to the last compartment there was, closed the door and the drapes, and sat down. She didn't feel like company right now. She felt like bawling her eyes out.

But there were people on this train, and Liz didn't cry in front of people. She didn't cry that often, anyway. Thought it was a form of weakness she couldn't allow people to see.

After fifteen minutes of watching students say goodbye to their stupid, alive families, being on the brink of tears, Liz got snapped out of her daze by someone trying to open the compartment door. She stared at the handle, going down a couple of times. Then, the person knocked.

'Get the fuck out!' Liz yelled, not even trying to keep her voice down.

'Sorry,' the person answered.

Liz could recognize that voice anywhere: Oliver Wood. She heard footsteps lead away from the compartment door. When everything was as good as silent again, Liz breathed deeply. She was confused, normally Oliver Wood would have caused butterflies in her stomach, but now, nothing. Maybe it was the grief. It probably was. All Liz could feel at the moment was sadness, there wasn't any room left for love or shame.

Plus, Oliver probably didn't even know it was Liz who had yelled at him, so what was there to be embarrassed about?

The rest of the train ride went by without anyone wanting to come in. Liz was kind of glad it was over, because her stupid body was craving human interaction. She got out of the train and looked around for her friends. When she saw them, Liz plastered on a fake smile and went to join them. None of them even knew about her grandma's sickness, and she didn't feel like explaining. She hadn't cried yet, and she wanted to keep that up.

'How come we couldn't find you on the train?' Stella asked, concerned for her friend. Stella was, apart from the twins, the only one who knew about her grandma.

'I just felt like being alone.' Liz gave Stella a look that meant she'd explain later. Stella didn't ask anything else.

Liz looked at the carriages, they looked different somehow. Then she realised, the horses pulling them. They had discussed these skeletal horses in Care of Magical Creatures, they're called Thestrals. Only people who have seen someone die…

Liz could feel a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was Oliver Wood.

'Hey, I just wanted to ask if you were okay, you sounded kind of upset on the train.' Oliver looked very uncomfortable but determined.

A feeling besides sadness crept into Liz. Her cheeks headed up as she noticed all her friends had turned to watch. 'Yeah, sorry about that. I'm fine now, though.'

'Good,' Oliver smiled, 'see you on the Quidditch pitch.' He then walked off to his friends.

Ryan nudged Liz, who just smiled. A real smile, the first since that dreadful morning.

Liz felt the same old feeling of butterflies back in her stomach. She immediately felt guilty, like she didn't do her grandma justice by already smiling so soon after her death. The grief crept up again.

On the way to the castle, Stella leaned in and whispered in Liz' ear. 'I need to tell you something. And you clearly need to tell me something, too. A good old-fashioned stroll around the lake?'

Liz smiled at Stella. She couldn't imagine a better friend. Fred and George were great and all, but Liz didn't think she could've survived without Stella.

Fred and George were waiting for Liz outside, even though it was about two degrees. They both engulfed her in hugs, making Liz feel a little better.

During dinner, she made small talk with the rest of the Ravenclaws. All she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball in her bed and lay there till the schoolyear was over. When Vera asked something about the homework they had gotten, Liz realized she hadn't done any of it. The teachers weren't going to be happy about that, since the OWL's were this year, but Liz put it out of her mind. She'd have more time to think about that later.

After dinner, Liz told the Weasley twins she'd talk to them later, first she had to talk to Stella.

'You go first,' Stella had told her.

It took Liz a moment to find the ability to speak. After going around a quarter of the lake, she finally spoke up. 'Grandma died.' Stella gasped loudly. 'The cancer got to her. Stupid disease.'

Stella stopped in her tracks to hug Liz, who quietly started sobbing. Stella rubbed Liz' back comforting. When they broke apart and Liz had stopped crying, Stella wiped away the tears that were left.

'When?' Stella whispered.

'This morning,' Liz croaked, trying not to cry again.

'Oh, my god.'

Liz took a few deep breaths. 'So, what was your thing?'

Stella laughed dryly. 'I'm bisexual.'

Liz' eyes widened. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' Stella smiled, 'I was so afraid to tell you, to tell anyone, but now it seems like nothing.'

'Its not nothing, though. I'm really proud of you. And I totally support you, you know that right?' Liz took Stella's face in her hands and made Stella look into her eyes.

'I know.'

'Good.' Liz dropped her hands. 'So, how did you find out?'

Stella turned a deep shade of red. 'That Gryffindor girl on the Quidditch team, Angelina Johnson?'

'Of course, I do!' Liz' face lit up.

'Yeah.' Stella had a dreamy look on her face.

Liz was just about to react when a teacher yelled them back to the castle. Before they entered, Stella told Liz that if she ever wanted to talk about her grandma, she was there. It was a nice gesture, but Liz had forgotten about that for a second and now the grief was coming back.

Liz couldn't find Fred and George anywhere, so she just went to her dormitory. There, she changed out of her robes and into her pyjama. She said goodnight to her fellow Ravenclaws and then laid down. Liz was ready to stop this horrible day. But sleep wouldn't come to her. She just lay there, awake. It dawned on her how painfully ironic it was that all her family was dead, and she couldn't even get to sleep. Hopefully, it would get better. How long could a person live on without sleep?

 **Hope you liked this angsty chapter!  
Expect more angst!  
Leave a review and follow if you want more chapters!  
Sorry about all these exclamation marks but it's 04:11 a.m. where I live rn  
And 4 hours and 11 minutes ago it was stil Christmas Eve Eve which means Christmas is almost here so don't expect another chapter soon (except maybe one or two tomorrow)  
I'm so unpredictable it's annoying  
Kay bi**

 **-CTM-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, look at this! A new chapter, over half a year later! Who would've thought!  
Anyway, I reread this and got some new inspiration  
How long that'll last is anyone's guess at this point**

After at least five hours of listening to her roommates sleep, Liz couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to the common room.

The huge private Ravenclaw library was a great distraction from her thoughts, and Liz spent almost half an hour trying to pick a book. Eventually, she decided to go for a book called Jurassic Park, newly brought to school by a sixth-year.

The book was a little hard to read, but very entertaining, nonetheless. Liz forgot about the time until a couple of chirpy little second-years came down from the dormitories and chatted loudly while walking out of the common room. Was it time to get ready for the day ahead already?

Liz put away the book, with only twenty more pages to go, and walked up to her dormitory. Camilla was, as usual, already up and ready to go, make-up looking perfect. Stella and Vera were just waking up.

'Hey, where've you been?' Camilla asked, looking through her schoolbooks.

The schoolbooks reminded Liz that she still hadn't done the assigned homework, even though she'd been up all night. 'Oh, I woke up a little early and went for a stroll around the school.'

'We thought Quidditch practice might've started already,' Vera laughed.

'Wednesday.' It seemed strange to Liz that everything was going on the way it always had. Because things weren't like they'd always had been, things were completely different.

The four Ravenclaw fifth-year girls got ready and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Even though Vera kept them up quite a bit, they were still one of the first ones to arrive. They chatted about nothing in particular.

When Stella asked Liz something about the Arithmancy homework, Liz replied simply that she hadn't done it.

The others stared at her. This wasn't the first time Liz hadn't done her homework, of course not. But it was the first time she hadn't done her _Arithmancy_ homework. Liz loved the subject.

'What? Why not?' Vera stammered.

'Just haven't.' Liz kept eating her toast as if it was nothing. To her, it was.

'What are you going to tell Professor Vector?'

'I don't know, that I was busy, I'll make something up. What's it matter, anyway.'

The others dropped it.

When Liz and Stella, who also took Arithmancy, stood up to walk to class, Fred and George walked up to them.

'Lizzy, we didn't get a chance to catch up yesterday,' Fred smiled brightly at her.

'Yeah, I know, but we gotta get to Arithmancy. During lunch?' Liz tried hard to not show any sad emotions in her face, but, no matter, the twins could always tell.

George narrowed his eyes at her. 'Of course, lunch.'

Liz smiled at them, all three knowing something was wrong, and walked away. She had precisely three classes to get up the nerve to tell them.

'Why haven't you done your homework, miss Rivers?' Professor Vector asked Liz.

Liz hadn't found a good excuse yet. 'I'm sorry, professor, I just forgot.'

Professor Vector stared intensely at Liz; it made her uncomfortable. 'Come see me after class.' Then, Professor Vector walked back to the front of the class and started her lesson.

Strange, Liz had never had to come see a professor after class. Oh well, you experienced something new every day.

'Why don't you just tell her what has happened. I'm sure she'll understand,' Stella whispered from next to Liz.

'I don't wanna be treated differently. I'd rather get detention then have the whole school know about my grandma.'

'But the whole school wouldn't know, just the professors.'

Liz laughed in a whispered tone. 'Have you been here? Someone overhears something and a rumour is started. The rumour spreads like wildfire and the next day the entire school knows. That's just the way it is.'

After the double period had ended, Liz stayed back for her dreaded talk with Professor Vector. Liz had no idea what to expect.

Professor Vector rumbled around with some papers for a bit, and then trained her eyes on Liz. 'Tell me, why haven't you done your homework?'

'I told you, professor, I forgot.' Liz looked at her shoes.

'See, I don't believe that. You've always been a very promising student, miss Rivers. I simply can't believe the homework slipped your mind, especially in the O.W.L. year. I've always thought you could take Advanced Arithmancy next year, but if you keep up this "forgetting" attitude, I might change my mind.'

Tears prickled in Liz' eyes. She wasn't ready to tell Professor Vector about her grandmother, but maybe she could get away without specifics. 'I had some family issues over the Christmas break, professor.'

This seemed to take Professor Vector by surprise. The harsh note in her voice that had been there just a second ago, was gone when she spoke next. 'I'm very sorry to hear that, if there's anything I can do, or if you ever need someone to talk to... I know what it's like, family issues.' The words seemed to carry a lot of weight. 'And, just this once, I'll forget about the homework. Just don't let it happen again, understood?'

Liz looked up at her professor, more than grateful. 'Yes, thank you, professor.'

'Alright, now scram.' Professor Vector smiled a sincere smile, and Liz returned it.

The next period, Charms, went by without a hitch. Professor Flitwick had forgotten about the homework himself, so he didn't mind anyone who hadn't done it.

Liz ate a quick lunch and then walked outside with the Weasley twins. They sat in the empty courtyard.

'Alright, Lizzy, no hiding from us, what's up.'

Liz had spent the last three periods thinking of a good way to say this. She realised there isn't one. 'You know about grandma's cancer?'

'Yeah…' George agreed carefully.

Liz scratched her nose. 'Well, it got worse. So worse, in fact, that she couldn't take it anymore.'

'D'you mean she's…?' Fred didn't have to finish his sentence; they all knew what he meant.

Liz nodded slowly. The tears she'd been keeping inside all day finally finding a way to break through her barriers.

'Oh, Liz, I-I don't know what to say.'

'Then don't say anything.' Liz hid her face in her hands, not wanting to cry in front of people anymore.

Fred and George both simultaneously moved closer to hug Liz.

They sat in a comfortable embrace for a bit. Liz sniffled and moved away to dry her tears.

'Let me guess, you want to be cheered up, not talk about it,' Fred asked.

Liz laughed softly and nodded again.

'Alright then, it's settled!' George stood up with grandiose gestures.

Liz laughed again at George's idiocy. 'What is?'

'Next Hogsmeade, we're taking you with us.' The smile on George's face was brighter than the sun.

'We'll show you all the best places.' Fred joined in.

Liz couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face. The twins' were infective. 'I've been to Hogsmeade before, you know.'

'Yes, but never through _our_ eyes,' Fred grinned.

'Just you wait, you're in for a treat, ma'am.'

'Now, sadly, it's time to go back to that depressing place they dare call a school,' Fred said the word "school" like it was a horror movie.

'May I offer you my hand, malady?' George helped Liz up and in between her two ridiculous best friends, she walked back into the school smiling.

 **As was expected, it's after midnight when I even started writing this chapter, and I gotta go visit family tomorrow  
smh  
Who makes my life choices? I just wanna talk  
Anyway,,, see you in another 6 months :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can you believe it! A fourth chapter!  
It sucks cos I have this story pretty much thought out I just never write :/  
Anyway enjoy seven followers of mine, love you**

The next Friday was the first Quidditch training after Christmas break. It was safe to say Liz ruined it. Her mind was in a completely different place, she hadn't had more than 2 hours of sleep per night and being one of two girls on the team didn't help.

'Rivers, what the hell is going on with you?' Davies, the Ravenclaw captain, screamed at Liz after the umpteenth time she missed the Quaffle.

Liz rubbed her eyes. 'Sorry, I'm just really tired.'

'Well, you better get your act together before the match against Slytherin. You're no use to us now so you might as well leave.'

While her other teammates snickered, Liz sighed and left to change. She didn't even try to stop her tears as she changed, no one was there anyway. Liz left in a rush back to the castle. Technically, no one was supposed to be out this late on their own, with the Dementors and all, but Liz sure as hell wasn't waiting for training to end. She pushed the door to the entrance hall open without thinking.

'Ouch,' Oliver Wood exclaimed as the door hit him hard.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry.' Liz could've slapped herself. Of course she'd run into Oliver.

Oliver chuckled. 'Don't worry about it. Are-are you okay?' he said after seeing her crying face.

 _Fuck_. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Liz quickly wiped her eyes with her hands.

'What are you doing out here anyway, don't you have practice?' Oliver cocked his head, and Liz had to stop herself from drooling.

'Yeah, I stopped earlier.'

Oliver raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

'So, what are _you_ doing here?' Liz evaded the question.

'Oh, I was just going for a stroll. D'you wanna join me? You shouldn't be alone with the Dementors swarming the castle.'

Liz thought she might faint. 'Sure.'

Together, they walked out of the castle again. Liz was searching for something to say. Anything would be good right now. Really anything… _Come on, Liz, say something!_

'It's really beautiful at night, don't you think?' Oliver said, seemingly mesmerized by the lake.

'Yeah, I guess. Haven't been out at night often. Have you?'

'Oh yeah, insomnia, you know,' Oliver smiled.

'Maybe if you stopped thinking about Quidditch so much, you could get to sleep better,' Liz retorted.

Oliver knit his brow. 'Now why would I do that? I got coffee to help with the sleeplessness, and Quidditch is more important anyway.'

'You know, coffee isn't great for your health.'

Oliver shrugged and Liz chuckled. The things this boy did to her head, honestly.

'Hey, can I ask you something?' Oliver deepened his voice.

'Is it about Quidditch?'

'Uhh…'

Liz chuckled again. 'Go ahead.'

'D'you think we have a chance? To win the cup, I mean?' His voice sounded timid and small, and Liz wanted to hug him.

'Of course!'

'D'you really think so? You're not just saying that to stop me from killing myself?'

'Oliver, you have the best team by far, and if Harry gets his firebolt back, then there's no chance you'll lose. You know that, don't worry.'

Oliver snorted. 'A day not worried about the Quidditch Cup is a day not lived, I like to say.'

Liz shook her head smiling. 'Also, how is any team gonna sign you if you never won?'

'Oh god, don't remind me,' Oliver groaned.

'What team do you want to go to?'

'Whatever team is willing to sign me,' Oliver said simply. Then, after a small bit of silence, 'Puddlemere United. Imagine working with Benjy Williams,' Oliver sighed.

'Don't their robes look just like the Ravenclaw robes?' Liz teased.

'Yeah, maybe I should've been a Ravenclaw…' Oliver mused.

'I'd earlier say you should've been a Slytherin.'

' _What?_ ' Oliver stopped walking.

Liz looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Because of the ambition I mean.'

'Oh, yeah I suppose.' Oliver continued walking.

'Do you really hate Slytherin that much?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Flint.'

'They're not all like Flint, you know,' Liz reasoned.

'Don't care. They're in his house.'

Liz grinned. 'Oh lord, you're unbelievable.'

'Thank you.' Oliver sounded perfectly pleased.

They got back to the castle and parted ways on the stairs. 'Goodnight, don't let Filch catch you,' Oliver smiled at Liz.

Liz took a short-cut up to the Ravenclaw tower with a huge smile on her face.

'Feed me and I live; yet give me a drink and I die. What am I?' The Eagle Door Knocker asked Liz as she walked up to the door.

'Fire, you've asked that one already.'

'Yes, after 9 p.m., I always ask the easier ones. Can't have another one of you smartarses blast me to bits with a jinx, now can I?'

Liz laughed slightly while walking in. The common room was completely deserted. Liz checker her watch: 11 p.m.! Still, there were almost always a few Ravenclaws in the common room at all times of the day. Liz walked up the stairs and changed into her pyjamas, still thinking about Oliver Wood. She closed her curtain drawings and fell asleep almost immediately for the first time in weeks.

'You look happy,' Stella noted the next morning at breakfast, her brows knit.

Liz smiled mysteriously back at her. 'I'll tell you later.'

'Hey, Rivers,' Davies put a hand on Liz' shoulder, 'there's an extra training today at 4. Are you up for it?'

'Yeah, I'm good, Davies, see you then.'

Stella raised an eyebrow. 'What was that hand doing there?'

'Oh, you know Davies,' Liz sighed, 'he's always has a fetish for Quidditch players.'

'Well, you better win next week. Pucey's been boasting about his team for ages, your winning will shut him up, I hope,' Ashley muttered, slowly sipping her coffee.

'I thought you had other ways of shutting him up.' Lucas poked Ashley's side with his elbow.

'Oh, fuck off.' We all smiled.

 **And that was all for now, there's school tomorrow  
Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think!  
Ciao,  
-CTM-**


End file.
